


Cracking Steel

by GoldenDeerGingerbreadHouse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ableist Language, Anger, Delusions, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, References to Depression, Survivor Guilt, Three Houses Crimson Flower AU, War, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDeerGingerbreadHouse/pseuds/GoldenDeerGingerbreadHouse
Summary: Fódlan rests on a foundation of lies. One religious organization controls the hearts and minds of its citizens. Hiding from the Church's oppressive gaze, Edelgard seeks to win over the allegiance of Dimitri, Prince of Faerghus, Claude, the Alliance's mysterious new heir, and her classmates. She discovers that the Church's rot runs deep; everyone has their story to tell, battles they will fight. Amid hushed meetings in the Goddess Tower and midnight gathers in the classrooms, Edelgard is forced to confront truths kept under the lid for far too long. She knows that when she confronts the Church, she will lose some of her closest friends and allies. But that is the unthanked sacrifice she will make for them, and for the future of Fódlan's people.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Byleth Eisner, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. The Princes (I)

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/2019
> 
> Edits made to "The Princes" I & II to fix problematic wordings and to make minor plot cleanups.

Edelgard concealed the dagger under her cape as an act of common courtesy. Granted, the object itself bore little relation to the present diplomatic exchange. She merely wished to avoid any misinterpretations from the Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri, or the Leicester Alliance heir, an olive-skinned young man she did not recognize. Such is politics when you plan to overthrow the Church—more so when you, along with the future leaders of your neighboring countries, have just sworn your undying loyalty to the establishment less than five minutes ago.

Lady Rhea’s chamber loomed over the trio like a whale’s stomach, swallowing everything inside it whole. The polished stone tiles, the lofty walls, and Rhea’s throne glowed under the harsh natural sunlight emanating from the stained glass windows. Nauseating shivers passed through Edelgard’s body. Momentarily, she considered abandoning her companions and running back into the lively courtyard. The place seemed too large and too small all at once. Edelgard did not know where the feeling came from: she suspected any combination of the horrid cold chamber, her fatigue after traveling to Garreg Mach, or the present company could be the cause. At the very least, that damned Rhea was not present any longer. If the head of the Church of Seiros was still sitting in her gaudy throne, then Edelgard might’ve found a more pragmatic use for her dagger after all.

The Alliance heir finally broke the heavy silence after the pledge. Earlier, he seemed eager to get the entire ordeal over with. When they had said the Holy Prayers, she saw that he was staring blankly at the floor in front of him, lips unmoving. Edelgard briefly made eye contact at the part where Rhea recounted the Battle of Tailtean. Then, she quietly averted her gaze, pretending to not have noticed the noble’s transgression. After all, her eyes had not been closed either.

“Name’s Claude von Riegan. Alliance heir, Leicester prince, that’s my title,” Claude said, shaking Dimitri’s hand and then Edelgard’s. His speech contained the slightest trace of the region's Eastern accent. “It’s my first time meeting high-ranking Fódlan nobles outside of Leicester. Never got to travel outside of the Alliance as a kid. Anyway, pleased to meet you.” That carefree attitude made her stomach turn. Claude acted amicably, yet something about the easy smile he put up did not quite reach his eyes. He understood the politics of keeping people at ease. Favors were given more willingly, pens signed contracts more hastily.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, of the Adrestian Empire,” Edelgard said. “Do not worry yourself on that matter. In our time at the monastery, I am certain we will grow closer as comrades and as friends. I think Prince—(“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus,” said Dimitri)—Dimitri will most definitely agree with that.” She had pretended to play along with Claude’s introduction—again, to avoid potentially awkward situations and lots of explaining to do. Dimitri nodded to signify his most definite agreement with Edelgard’s statement. Edelgard noted that his height and stringy blond hair invoked the image of an incredibly well-built mop. She postulated whether Dimitri’s aesthetic was a natural product of his growth or an acquired taste.

The group continued their formal introductions while they strolled out of the chamber, their footsteps resonating loudly against the stone. Edelgard ran through the formulaic topic discussions that countless diplomacy classes had drilled into her head, and the princes responded likewise. She and Claude began a conversation on the subtle differences between Adrestian and Leicester tea as Dimitri pushed open the heavy wooden double doors at the end of the room. He held them open for the two, adding a quip about the limited tea options in Faerghus. Then, they meandered their way down to the first-floor courtyard, talking everything about trifles that really were nothing.


	2. The Princes (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Hubert, touching on Edelgard's motivations.

Edelgard’s quarters rested in the far corner of the unofficial Black Eagles dorm bloc. Its single-paned glass window overlooked the campus from the second floor. Surrounded by cold brick walls, the interior had been modestly furnished with a wood desk and bed. On top of the bare mattress lay Edelgard’s black-gold uniform, crimson house badge, and red cape, the latter two only issued to house leaders: the Blue Lions and Golden Deer leaders received matching blue and yellow versions, respectively. (To promote unity, they said.) The monastery’s official policy encouraged intermingling between students of different nation-states. The Empire’s official policy encouraged a strong sense of elitist nationalism. To sensibly compromise, administration placed all Black Eagles in their own section, thereby cementing the Academy’s reputation as “Adrestia’s little bitch” among subsequent generations of students in attendance. Edelgard loved that she already had a positive reputation among her peers before their first class together.

She crumpled onto her dorm bed, ignoring the unopened suitcases near her head.. Fatigue had overcome Edelgard’s heavy limbs when she heard a knocking sound. Bleary-eyed, Edelgard stubbed her toe against the bed frame while climbing down. She suppressed an epithet directed at the progenitor goddess and threw open the door to see her royal advisor, Hubert, dressed in the Academy uniform: a formal black jacket plus gold accents and a gold front, paired with complementary black pants. Very military. _Was that an adjective, “military”?_ Hubert’s jet black hair and gaunt face radiated a passive aura of evil combined with the outfit— a malevolent executioner. The impression was rather misleading, and Edelgard felt a little bad for him. He was a good advisor.

“Hello, Hubert,” Edelgard said. She tried hiding the unpacked luggage behind her body, out of personal pride. However, this was Hubert, and thus her attempt would be futile. Edelgard waved him inside, closing the door behind him.

“Greetings, Your Highness,” said Hubert. “It is my wish that you are faring well so far at Garreg Mach. You hold an important position as the first Hresvelg in ages to attend.”

“Thank you. I’m aware,” said Edelgard. 

“Lady Edelgard, do you require assistance unpacking your belongings?”

“Thank you again for your offer, Hubert, but you need not concern yourself with my personal tasks.”

Edelgard sifted through her bags for the bedding. All her suitcases and baggage came from the same worn, brown leather set originally commissioned for her father. It had come into her possession when he was about to throw it away. Edelgard deplored his frivolous wasting. She hated that habit almost as much as she hated her father, a powerless king who spent his days wasting away on the throne, letting his brother-in-law run the country to the ground. Defeated, she dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed.

“Lady Edelgard, allow me to assist you,” said Hubert stubbornly. Having remained by her side in every endeavor, Edelgard appreciated his loyalty and dedication. Likewise, she would also appreciate it if he gave her some breathing room once in a while. Today had been a very disagreeable day for Edelgard. She curtly dismissed his offer and began fitting a cream-colored sheet over the mattress.

“Do you find the other individuals at this monastery agreeable, Hubert?” asked Edelgard. Regardless of her foul mood, telling Hubert off made Edelgard feel a little guilty.

“My apologies. I have had immense difficulty approaching the other students. In the future, I will strive to be a more approachable person so I can gather more information for Your Highness.” So much for trying to make him feel better.

“That’s not your fault,” Edelgard said. “If they judge you based on appearances alone, that is a flaw in their character, not yours. Don’t get caught up blaming yourself.”

Hubert gave a thin-lipped smile. It came off more like a leer, but Edelgard knew he meant well. “My greatest thanks for your words of encouragement, Lady Edelgard.” Edelgard worked in silence. Hubert strolled around the room, checking the windows and the door to see if anyone was listening. Satisfied, he returned to Edelgard’s side and fit the case over her pillow without asking. She didn’t bother to protest.

“I’ve contacted Jeritza today,” said Hubert suddenly. “He has nothing important to report at the moment. I instructed him to keep a close watch on the other instructors, particularly those affiliated directly with Lady Rhea.”

“Good,” Edelgard muttered, not paying much attention. Jeritza was a man who hid his face behind a white mask; his true self, behind a persona. Edelgard had taken him under her wing years ago, back when he was a fugitive from House Bartels. She had listened while that calm drawl recounted bloody murder as calmly as one recited midday Scriptures. _I pierced his heart. Then I ran far away from the scene, and now, I do not recall clearly what has transpired that day._ In spite of his past, or more likely, because of it, Jeritza became her first recruit after he proved his loyalty— and his use— to Edelgard. Yes, Edelgard would not hesitate to use his bloodlust if that was what it took, to crack the shackles of the Church of Seiros. Occasionally, Edelgard’s own determination scared even herself.

“Have you learned anything about the other house leaders, Lady Edelgard?” She heard Hubert saying. 

“A bit,” Edelgard said. “Neither seemed too disagreeable. We spoke in the courtyard earlier.” For that matter, Edelgard rarely found anyone too disagreeable: reservation was a useful tradition for people in power. Emotions, meanwhile, were for fire-and-brimstone speeches. Let others decide their opinion of a person for themselves. 

***

The sun shone softly outside, without the jagged shards of stained glass to corrupt its rays. Green grass crunched under Edelgard’s feet with each step she took. Even the tea conversation from earlier was becoming a bit more bearable, albeit mundane. Claude sat on the ground, leaning against one of the monastery’s brick-grey pillars with his hands on his neck. Edelgard and Dimitri took this action as an excuse to follow suit. Gradually, the conversation petered out. For a while, none of the nobles said a word, the gentle late summer breeze tousling the hair on their heads. The nauseating pulse in Edelgard’s stomach gradually retreated. She felt at peace with her company for the first time and regarded them with a passive curiosity. Claude’s lazy grin was a permanent fixture on his face, akin to a scar. His thick dark hair swayed like leaves on a tree in the wind, save for a singular braid that framed the right side of his face. A trick, a carefully curated image to obscure the untrusting look behind his heavy eyelids. 

On Edelgard’s other side, Dimitri blinked once, slowly. The intense gaze projecting from his icy irises focused on faraway clouds. Seeing his paper-white skin in the sun, Edelgard remembered that the snowy, overcast Kingdom of Faerghus was rarely graced by the summer sun’s rays. She hated the place when she visited as a child. Everyone had been so colorless, so boring. So many tall, lumbering snowmen that would melt in the muggy Adrestian summers. Mean-spiritedly, the image of a sunburnt Dimitri intruded her thoughts. _A pink or red hue would nicely complement the mop aesthetic and add color contrast to his visage._ Edelgard inadvertently chuckled out loud. The princes had glanced over on reaction. Dimitri’s jaw hung open ever so slightly, and his translucent eyes appeared to bulge in the golden sunlight. Edelgard had been wrong about the people of Faerghus. They weren’t snowmen; they were marionettes, white paint skin and a slack jaw piece and glass bead eyes. 

***

“Lady Edelgard?” asked Hubert again. “What is your assessment of… those nobles? Truthfully?” Speaking slowly, enunciating every word. One of Hubert’s tactics, fishing for a response to a question hidden under another question. _Which ones can we convince, control, eliminate. Which ones are not ensnared in the Church’s spell._ Edelgard thought about Claude’s false smile, faking the prayer to Sothis right under Rhea’s nose. She thought about Dimitri’s awkwardness, as if he were growing accustomed to inhabiting living flesh. She thought about her dagger, still hidden underneath her cape. Hey, Hubert kept a hidden weapon on his person as well. He only showed it to Edelgard once, when she had asked. The dagger, insurance for safety but a liability to trustworthiness. Who was safe? Who was trustworthy?

Who did Edelgard _really_ know?

Claude.

Dimitri.

_Rhea._

But seeking answers wasn’t the same as finding them. 

“Hubert, you know as well as I do the… oh, what shall I call them, _knightly values_ they drill into Faerghus royalty,” Edelgard said.

“Of course, of course. Presumably, this conversation would prove to be more fruitful if we focused our attention on the Leicester heir, Claude, instead.” Hubert set the pillow down. “Leicester nobles, as you’re aware, Lady Edelgard, have the capacity to be unpredictable. Claude was all but absent from Alliance politics until his claim to succession a year ago.”

“That reminds me— he cheated the Goddess’s Prayer. His eyes were open.”

“Ah, so you intentionally skipped as well? And he saw?”

“Yes…” said Edelgard, feeling sheepish. “I didn’t expect to be caught. Fortunately, neither of us can out the other without exposing ourselves. I regard it as a form of mutual accountability.”

“I see. Your Highness, are you suggesting that Claude may be persuaded?”

“Well, we won’t know unless we investigate House Riegan and the Alliance succession,” said Edelgard. “Might as well start there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploaded! Still not very happy about the end to this chapter, but oh well. It can't be helped. I need to at least get this out there so I can start working on the other chapters... one of the disadvantages of writing stories out of order is that it messes with uploading. Chapter 2 should come in a month if nothing terrible happens?
> 
> By the way, I almost forgot. Congrats to FE3H for winning Player's Voice and Best Strategy game! (I don't remember if those were the exact names but you get the point.)
> 
> Update: Lol I realized that the wrong Edelgard/Dorothea tag was on the ENTIRE TIME...


End file.
